A printed circuit board may be used to enable signaling between devices, such as processors or other types of integrated circuits. For example, two or more devices may be mounted on a rigid, non-conducting substrate and signals may be transmitted between the devices via conductive paths, called xe2x80x9ctraces,xe2x80x9d that are attached to the substrate.
To accommodate signals that are transmitted at relatively high rates, however, the quality of a printed circuit board may need to be improved. For example, a high-speed system bus may require that a substrate be formed using a substantially homogeneous material. Similarly, high-speed signaling may require more precise manufacturing techniques (e.g., to reduce variations in the width of the traces). As a result, the cost of a printed circuit board may be increased and/or the board may be more difficult to manufacture.